I'm Gone
by Tricky Goddess
Summary: Bra found out her husband Steve cheated on her, so she left. Eventual Bra finds out something she thought would never happen, and Goten gets a girlfriend. "She asked herself this question every day since she had seen him in a different light. 'What would happen if I really am in love'." Give it a chance please. Don't read if you hate Trunks X Pan or Goten X Bra.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hey guys, just a new story that came to mind.**

**Rating: We're looking at a T for this one.**

**Pairing: Goten and Bra.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, so please don't sue me. *Whimpers in a corner***

**A/N2: This is an alternate universe, so ages and characters will be a bit different. I just don't want them too OOC. Also, if you do not like either Bra X Goten or Pan X Trunks, then I suggest you leave this story to your imagination.**

**Bra - 28**

**Goten - 31**

**Trunks - 33**

**Pan - 26**

**Chapter One: Her New Life**

She had doubted that he would ever do such a thing, until it happened. She was at the mall, the new job she had was at Target, and obviously her husband had forgotten. Unbeknownst to him, she knew he had been fired from his job. He slacked too much for the boss's liking. Then she saw him... With a brunette, holding hands and sweet talking her. He was holding some kind of swimsuit for the woman, and she was looking into his eyes, giggling at everything he said. When he approached the check-out lane, he noticed his wife standing in front of him, a frown plastered on her face. He placed the item on the counter, and she scanned it. "That will be $5.32 Steve." She says coldly. He uneasily pulls out his wallet and gives her the money. She yanks it out of his hands harshly before getting him his change and putting the suit in a shopping bag. _'I can't believe he would actually do this to me... What did I do wrong to him? Did I chew him out too much, or make him hate me?'_ "Bra, I'm not with her. I'm just helping her." Bra rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I really believe someone who was whispering what seemed like sweet things that made her giggle. Cry me a river Steve. Tonight, You're packing your bags, and getting out of the house I pay for." Steve's eyes almost bulge out of his head, and she waves him off. "Thanks for choosing Target!" Bra said sarcastically. Steve took this as his dissmissal and walked off with his new girlfriend out of the store.

Later that night Bra kicked him out, and told him to never come back. Deep down she wondered if she had done the right thing or not. She finally tried to stop thinking about it by signing on to her youtube account and uploading a video for her subscribers. Afterwards, she'd got up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom, hoping a shower would relax her somewhat. It helped tremendously. She felt her tense muscles melt in relaxation under the hot water. When she had finsihed with showering, she dressed in her nightgown and laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It took her for what seemed like hours to fall asleep, but when she did, it was the best sleep she'd gotten ever since her suspicions had been raised.

The morning brought Bra back into the world, and yawning. She looked at her alarm clock which read "12:01". She hops out of bed eagerly, the weekend was always the best time for her relaxation. No matter what. _'I feel so much better than yesterday... Maybe I did do the right thing.'_ Bra heads down the hallway into her living room, turning on the stereo with a new found energy. Then she heads to the kitchen, getting out the necessary ingredients for pancakes, eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. She makes her meal in about thirty minutes total, then sits down and scarfs it, not wanting to waste such a beautiful day eating and sitting. She washes her dish, and makes her way around the house tidying everything A-Z up. Bra finishes her work, then runs upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed. She chooses a white shirt and some blue jeans. Basics. Bra finishes dressing then grabs her purse, heading downstairs an outside to her Lamborghini. She had a couple of secrets, one being having a different job. She figured if it had come down to it, then she would get an excellent paying job and create a secret savings account for living alone, that is if she needed the money. All those nights she had sneaked out for work had finally paid off. Steve never woke up until around 1' at noon, so she had plenty of time to work and leave before getting caught. Her friend hadn't heard from her in a year, so when Bra called her friend almost fainted.

_"Bra?"_

"Yes Dawn, it's me Bra."

_"How have you been? It's been awhile since we've seen each other! We need to meet up somewhere and just go out and have fun!"_

"I agree! Maybe we should meet up at the Bar and Grill downtown... How does that sound?"

_"Alright, It's official then! We will meet at the Bar and Grill! See you soon Bra! Oh, and nice talking to you again!"_

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Bra hangs up her phone, thankful that Dawn hadn't given up on her yet. _'But, what will she think of me when I tell her what happened? She knows I was married to Steve...'_ Bra shrugs her shoulders to herself, then speeds off in the direction of the Bar and Grill. _'I just hope she isn't disappointed in me...'_

_Meanwhile..._

"Goten knock it off! I have to finish my work!" Goten sighs and spins the pencil on his finger. "You're no fun anymore Trunks." Trunks chuckles and shakes his head at his friend's attempt to make him guilty. "Please find someone else to entertain you then. I have to get all this done before mother decides to chew me out." Goten stands up, knowing that Trunks was very serious when it came to work. "Fine. I'll go ask Tyler." Goten walks out after Trunks flips him the bird. He heads down the hallway to the elevator, and as soon as he reaches the lobby he bolts out and goes looking for his other best friend. _'I could really use a girlfriend...'_

**A/N: What Goten means is that he can't keep depending on his friends and family for attention. He needs a girlfriend. He's going to find one, but it'll be who you least expect. I was originally going to do the past paragraph with Trunks, Goten, Slenderman, and a crashed computer, but I lost the file connection and I had to re-write everything. I am pretty sure that you feel me. Heh. Anyways, Constructive Criticism is always allowed, but flames will be removed. Thanks for reading, I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**No promises though.**

**Amara The Hedgehog**


	2. Chapter Two, The Confrontation

Chapter Two: The Confrontation

A/N: Enjoy.

* * *

Bra thought long and hard as she sat at the table closest to the window. On one hand, she could tell Dawn that she had decided to divorce Steve as soon as she could, and on the other hand, she could lie to Dawn and say she was happy as hell with Steve. Bra's eyes narrow as she puts more thought into her approach. _No, lying won't help my situation or my friendship with her. Maybe after this talk I could go to my mother's house, maybe visit. I haven't seen Trunks in awhile either... I wonder how they're all doing without me...'_ When Bra turns her attention to the entrance, she sees a woman with pink hair and blue eyes looking around for someone. Bra motions her arm to catch her attention, and the girl smiles and walks over to the table, sitting on the opposite side.

"Hello Bra! It's been such a long time since I've last seen you! Kami, you still look so young!"

"Dawn, I am only 28. I still have a long way to go before I get old." Unfortunately, Dawn did not get the pun in that one, so Bra cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably under Dawn's gaze.

"I forget Bra. I'm how old now? 34? Look at me, I can't even remember my own age. So, what did you want to talk about? Is it about something that happened in your life recently?"

Bra nods in conformation. Dawn looked at her questioningly, but let it go once she saw that Bra was having trouble with it.

"Um, I was working at Target yesterday, and I saw Steve... He was with another woman, and he was holding hands with her... She was laughing, and he was smiling... and one thing led to another... and... I... sort of... Left him." Bra literally squeaks the last part, and Dawn just looks plainly at her, before smiling brightly.

"You want to know what I think? I think it's about time that you left that poor excuse for a man! He was hated among me and Chase, and I'm pretty sure your family hated him too!"

Bra sighs inwardly. She smiles at Dawn and takes a huge breath, waiting for a waiter to come along. "Say Dawn, would you like to come with me to visit my family? I'm pretty sure they've forgot about us already."

Dawn smiles but shakes her head. "I wish I could Bra. I have lots or responsibilities now. I have two children and a husband who's not really well with children. After this, I have to return home."

Bra nods in understanding, and looks down at her menu silently. After their meal they both head their separate ways, Dawn home and Bra to visit her mother.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"I can't believe you would think to forget your sister Trunks. That's just rude!"_

"BRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

_"First of all, please tone it down Trunks! I am driving ya know! Second, Call mom for me and tell her I am heading over. I kind of lost her number when I let Steve use my phone."_

"Sure. I guess I can call mom. Hey, what do you think of me asking Pan out?"

_Wait, What?! Ask Pan out? First of all, you do know she is at least seven years younger than you right?"_

__"Should it matter if I love her?"

_"..."_

__"What? Did I say something wrong?"

_"No... Look, I'll tell you and the others when I get there, Okay?"_

__"Alright, I guess I should let you go so I can call mom then."

Trunks hangs up and dials his mother.

"Hey mom, Guess who just called me?"

_"Who Trunks? Was it Bra? Was it my second baby?"_

"How did you guess? Anyways, she wants us to get ready for her to visit, I think she's got something important to tell us."

* * *

Bra sighed inwardly to herself once again, and stepped up onto the porch of her mother's current house. Her hand shakes as she reaches towards the doorbell. 'DING DONG'! The bell makes its declaration and the door opens a few seconds later. Bulma is standing in the doorway, and she practically squeezes Bra half to death. "Mom, I'm alive okay? I just lost you're number, I'm lucky I found Trunks' number." Bulma sighs and lets her daughter in, both of them walking to the living room. Bra's eyes widen when she sees that the Son family has joined the reunion. "Um..." She looks at everyone embarrassed for some unknown reason, before ChiChi grabs her and pulls her into a much tighter hug than Bulma. Bra hugs back, and after a few more hugs from family and friends, awkward handshakes and such, she sits down like the rest of them.

"Well, after much thought... I came back to apologize for being away for so long... And, I have some news to tell... I'm pretty sure you thought it was over once it started..."

Bra trails off awkwardly, and decides to finish.

"Well, Bra honey, what is it?" Bulma interferes.

"I'm... getting a divorce. I saw Steve cheating on me, and I'm getting a divorce."

Everyone's eyes widen except for Vegeta's, and Bra kind of shifts uncomfortably under their gazes. She was doing that a lot. She guessed she needed it though. They finally looked at her while Vegeta walked out to let them talk. Goten was the first to speak.

"Hey now! I think that you should be happy with whatever you decide, I'll stick by it!"

Trunks smiles and nods.

"Same here, I mean, you probably didn't even love the guy anyways, because you would've stayed at your house moping the floor with your tears."

Bra glares at her brother, then humphs in frustration. Goten and Trunks laugh, as do the rest of the family and friends. Soon enough, Bra and the others have reunited with one another, and she gets in her car to leave. She waves at all of them. and seats herself. She jumps when Goten gets in and slams the door. "Yes Goten?"

"Hey, just wanted to swap numbers in case you ever get tired of hanging out with family."

Bra takes his phone and Goten in turn takes hers. They punch in the numbers in each other's phones, and he gets out. "Promise me you'll call!" He shouts as she drives away. The last thing he sees is her car driving away and a text message on his phone.

_'Goten, don't worry. You act just like my ex-husband.'_

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Trunks looks at Pan, deciding whether or not to say it. He really thought he should find another idea, but found himself at struggle with it. He could admit his love, and be rejected, or he could admit it, and be accepted. Pan taps her foot impatiently on the carpet. She looks around the room and finds Trunks gaze on her, he looked like he was thinking about something really hard. _'Maybe he's thinking about trying something new?' _Pan blushes and turns around, getting ready to leave the room. Trunks sighs, something obviously bothering him.

"Look Pan, I've decided to tell you something really important."

"Well what is it? I don't have all day Trunks!"

"Alright! Jeez! I really would like to try something different. I want to... I want to go out with you."

Pan blushes and almost squeaks with excitement. She looks back at a red faced Trunks, and can only nod.

"Fine. Sure. I mean, there's no harm in that is there?"

As soon as she finishes her sentence, Trunks gets up.

"Come here." His voice booms, demanding her attention towards him. As soon as Pan reaches his distance, he smirks. Pan blushes.

"Close your eyes. I wanna try something."

Pan unsteadily does as commanded, and closes her eyes. A pair of lips on hers sends her eyes flashing open, but closing again as the kiss gets deeper and hotter. He wraps his arms around her small yet strong frame, and she tangles her hands in his hair. Trunks pulls away smirking. "Best kiss ever."

* * *

**A/N: This should be longer, it took me over three hours to do. Of course, I could be wrong. Oh well. Due to my birthday on November seventh, I will not be writing for the rest of the week. I hope you like this chapter, and ask friends to read this, they'd probably like it. Also, I put some fluff in here. I am sorry if it sucks, but I've never been kissed. I am in love with Trunks X Pan!**

**A/N2: I am watching Dragon Ball Z Kai right now, it's so much excitement. All though I really hate it sometimes, because stories have better fighting scenes then the episodes. One chapter full of fighting could compare to over 12-18 episodes of fighting. I guess they have hard enough time animating though. See you soon! Thanks for dropping a review vane-.-16! I hope this chapter is suitable for you. **

**Also, I am crying right now, Vegeta is hurt, and he's having a nightmare about not being a Super Saiyan!**


	3. We In Da Club

**A/N: I hate my awesome skills. I had to restart this chapter, over again. . I am not happy. Sorry for the mood, please don't let it spoil the story, nor the bad description of the dress.**

**Enjoy please. :)**

_A month later..._

Bra smirks at herself in the mirror. _'You are going to be the sexiest you can be Bra Briefs. Tonight, you are going to have fun, and you are going to forget all about your worries.'_ She exits the bathroom, and gets her purse ready for her departure. Bra is wearing a one-strap midnight blue dress, showing of the left side of her hip and using horizontal lines in that same place to wrap around to meet the place where the strap was made. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and her make-up consisted of black eye shadow and a deep red lipstick. Bra looks at her purse to make sure she has everything, before heading downstairs to patiently wait for Trunks to show up. _'Dawn should be invited, its only fair. She has too much on her plate sometimes to not have fun. Maybe... No, I shouldn't call her. She seems pretty sure about her family.'_ Bra gets up and walks over to the wall with hanging pictures to reminisce in the moment where she, Dawn, Chase, and... _Steve_ had been in a club together. They'd had some real fun that day, and she remembered when Dawn had pulled down Chase's pants at her house, thinking only his pants would go down. It didn't go so well._  
_

* * *

_Bra and Dawn giggled obsessively... If only poor Chase had known what they were up to. Dawn being Dawn, wanted to 'Pants' Chase, and by some miracle, a chance to do just that had presented itself. He was leaning over his iPad, choosing which song to play. His pants were in full view, and Dawn couldn't help but be a bit mischievous. Chase, not knowing her intentions, continued being indecisive on which song to play, while Dawn slowly approached. Bra could only turn her head away, not caring about it one bit. Dawn made a quick grab for what she thought was 'only' his pants, and pulled them down. When his pants went down, so did his underwear. "DAMMIT DAWN! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bra turns her head, and immediately prays that she didn't do it. "THIS IS GOING TO SCAR ME FOR LIFE!" Dawn and Bra scream simultaneously. Chase quickly pulls up his pants, and turns around blushing. His green eyes are burning with a certain fire, and he glares at Dawn. Dawn gulps. Luckily just before anyone gets killed, Steve comes in. "Hey now! What's all this screaming in here for?" He looks at Bra and Dawn with narrowed eyes. When Steve sees that both Dawn and Bra are blushing, he looks at Chase for an explanation. "Well, Uh... I was choosing a song, over there on the iPad, and Dawn decided to pull down my pants... But my underwear kinda went down with it..." Dawn and Bra blush's begin to brighten, and Steve shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "Leave it to Dawn to do that to you." Dawn just humphs and crosses her arms, just before Chase comes over and places a kiss on her cheek. Bra laughs at Dawn's bashfulness in the midst of it all. Bra finally stops when she sees that Steve and Chase have left to go watch football. "Hey Dawn, let's go upstairs and watch 'The Change-Up'." Dawn nods and the both walk upstairs..._

* * *

A knock on Bra's door snaps her out of her flashback, and she smiles._ 'I miss that.' _Bra walks to the door, and giggles when she sees Pan in a dress.

"I never knew you wore a dress!"

Pan just rolls her eyes and huffs. "I usually don't."

Bra just shakes her head at Pan's excitement and they both walk towards Trunks vehicle. When Bra slides in, she notices Pan is sitting up front, and herself is sitting in the back with Goten. She gives a glance over to Goten, and blushes lightly. His black tuxedo matched his onyx colored eyes, and his usual hair only served to match the fire she saw burning in his eyes. "Hey Goten." Bra shifts to make herself comfortable in the backseat, putting her legs across the seat and onto his thighs, while her back faced the door of the car. "Hey Bra. I think we look a bit too formal to be going to a club, honestly." Bra rolls her eyes. Leave it to Goten to make them feel too formal to go somewhere for dancing. "Pssh, Goten! I could never dress too formally!" Trunks and Pan look in the back. "You're spoiled Bra." Pan states. Bra just nods. "I accept your compliment. Thank you for pointing that out." Pan rolls her eyes, and Trunks looks at both Bra and Pan. He sighed. "We'll be there in a few moments guys, and gals." Trunks smirks. Pan scoffs. "Just for your information Trunks, the only reason I did put this dress on is because you asked me to." Goten's eyes advert to the Club, which was now coming into view. He sighs with relief. All this talking in a car without any means of music has been just a disaster. Trunks pulls up and turns the car off. Turning around to glare at his sister. "You'd better not turn out pregnant or with a STD. I will kill you, revive you with the dragonballs, and kill you again." Bra just nods and salutes him with mockery.

* * *

An hour had passed and Bra was already out of breath and sweating. _'Wow, I can't actually believe I'm already this sweaty. Jeez, I must have lost my touch staying grounded with Steve. In fact, I think he has done a lot more worse than good in my life.'_ Bra decides to spin around in her chair for fun. She sees Goten walking towards her and just keeps spinning. She didn't know why she kept doing it, she just did. When Goten reaches her he grabs each side of her chair and stops her from spinning.

"Bra, you're going to get dizzy."

"Too late." Bra says holding her head. For a moment she sees two Goten's, and she looks genuinely confused. Goten just chuckles and shakes his head.

"Nice going. Don't hurl on my shoes."

"Wouldn't dream on it."

"Hey, you didn't text me for the last two weeks."

"I've been busy Goten. I have two jobs to do. I run Capsule Corp. when Trunks doesn't, and then I work at Target on top of it. I'm getting close to a promotion too."

"Hm... I believe you. Your brother does slack just a little bit."

"A little bit? That's an understatement. Last week I spent more time at his office then working a whole day at Target."

"Nice. I'll tell him to tone it down with the women."

"Nope. He can keep doing what he wants, and whenever he wants. I'm not covering for him this month. I promised myself."

"We all know how that goes Bra."

Bra shakes her head stubbornly and sticks her tongue out at him. When Goten does the same thing she just scoffs and waits for the bartender to walk over to her.

"Can I help you Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes, a shot of Vodka please."

"Make that two."

Bra just looks at him for a minute, before seeing that same fire from earlier in his eyes. Goten and Bra silently stare at each other, intentions clear to those around them.

"Can you hold your Vodka better than your promises?"

"Much better than you believe Son Goten. Much better."

"Let's see you put that smugness into this challenge."

* * *

Bra was on her twentieth shot, being saiyan she had to drink strong and hope she got buzzed. Goten was on his twentieth as well, and they both downed the drink. Staring at the other, they asked for a bottle each. People had come to watch, watching as they both started chugging the bottle. They both break away from it half-way down, taking a breath and glaring at each other.

"You're lucky..." Goten slurs.

"Shut up Goooteeennn..." Bra tries to growl. They both start laughing at her attempt. Finally, after a few more minutes of having fun and dancing, Bra is ready to get home, and asks Goten to see if he would fly her. Goten agrees, and he tries to stay sober enough that he wouldn't let her slip or fall. Somehow, they both manage to make it to her house, and she looks at her door for a minute, dazed before remembering to reach in her purse and grab her keys.

"You can stay over... if you'd like Goten... I've got plenty of room..." Bra says as nicely as she can. _'Steady now, Bra. That's it. Put the key in the lock... Come on... You can do it...'_ Bra walks inside, looking around the dark room for the switch. Bra, being clumsy when she was drunk, almost fell. Goten quickly tried to encircle his arms around her waist and hold her firmly, but he went tumbling down with her. Bra shifts until she's facing him, blushing at the current position they were in. Bra tried to advert her gaze, but his eyes were peering at her as if burning holes in her skin. When she turns to look at him, she blushes and clears her throat. He hears her, snapping out of his daze for a second. But just as quickly as he snapped out of it, he went back in. Onyx black eyes gazed at steel blue eyes... Goten makes the first move. He cranes his head down to kiss her, and she accepts it. Their lips move in perfect sync, and Bra feels Goten's tongue slid across her lips, as if begging for entrance. She lets his tongue intrude, as their kiss gets more heated and intimate. She tugs on Goten's shirt, demanding silently that he rip it off. He does just that. She gazes at his upper body, his perfectly toned muscles. Everything about him was sexy, she thought. Goten gets up, pulling Bra up with him. He closes the door, and she leads him to the living room...

* * *

"Hey Trunks! I can't seem to find Bra or Goten anywhere! I can't sense their ki's either!"

"Maybe they went home Pan."

Pan glares at her new boyfriend dangerously. "Trunks Vegeta-Briefs! You'd better help me find her or so help me god! I will kill you myself!"

Trunks gulps and just sighs. They both take off into the air as they try to find Bra and Goten. They try Goten's apartment first. He wasn't there. Then they tried Bra's house. Trunks patiently knocks on the door, waiting for the owner to walk out. Bra walks out tiredly. Thankfully, her clothes are still on. "What?" She groans.

"Jesus Bra! We looked everywhere for you!"

"Dammit Bra!"

She looks at them confused. Trunks shakes his head.

"Where is Goten?"

"On my couch... I didn't want him to... Fly home..."

"Oh... Fine then. Just don't do anything stupid, Okay?"

"I promise." Bra raises her hand and uses her finger to cross her heart. As soon as Trunks and Pan leave, she is left alone... With Goten... Oh hell, she was in trouble...

* * *

**A/N: It feels too rushed. I don't like it. Also, I have NEVER EVER been drunk in my life, so I can't possibly explain it. I think I might have to bump the rating up to M though, just to be on the safe side. Wouldn't you agree?**

**A/N2: Bra and Goten say it's time to review the reviews. I hope I get more soon. This story has so much potential.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Alright, thanks for the Constructive Criticism... Again? I don't exactly remember if I replied to you or not. ^^; Sorry... Heh. Honestly, it is in present tense, so... I'll go back and fix that later. Right now I'm too tired... I'm so lazy... :)**

**vane-.-16: Well, for you... Here it is. Sorry if it isn't golden like the other two. It takes a lot out of you when you have an exhilarating day. I was so excited about my birthday today/yesterday, that this was kind of a I want to get it out the day of or after my birthday.**


End file.
